This is a multi-center clinical trial comparing pharmacologic and behavioral therapy of Raynaud's phenomenon. Patients are randomly assigned to Procardia XL, placebo, temperature biofeedback or EMG biofeedback. The 1993-1995 cohort has been recruited and randomized.